


美人5

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人5

美弥再一次陷入懵逼的状态，本来是过节，月城不在身边自己也吃不下多少东西，干脆只做了几道小菜暖上一壶酒，放在庭院里，到里间换身衣服打算自己过中秋，一出来见到庭院里竟然有三个人围着自己的小菜吃了起来？！现在的贼人那么大胆了吗？上家里来就这样光明正大吃主人家的菜这样好吗？！于是悄悄往后退，想去找个武器啥的防身，希望这些贼人只谋财。就在退去的时候，吃菜三人组的其中一人抬起了头，看到了在门边萎缩中的美弥，立刻戳戳另一位的手臂说道：“头儿，正主出来了。”  
这位被叫做头儿的男人转过身，看见美弥便露出大大的笑容：“哟姑娘中秋快乐！”  
“内什么……”美弥压住自己正在突突的太阳穴，“槽点太多了都不知道从哪里开始吐，三位是……来做什么的？”  
“首先，我要确认一件事。”那个男人走近了美弥，让美弥终于可以看清这人的长相，本来看身形觉得似乎是个莽汉，脸倒是出奇的秀气，一双眯眯眼透露着浓浓的算计。“你叫美弥，冰川城星月楼的元花魁？”  
“是我。”  
“这个可是你的？”手里拎着一个小挂件，美弥看了一眼，竟是她幼年时带在身上的珠子，自从进了星月楼，便被自己小心存放起来了，前段时间收拾东西被月城翻出来，她还问了自己这是哪来的之类的问题，然后……然后就没放在心上……  
“这确实是我自小的随身之物。”美弥如实回答。  
“那就对了！”男人又笑起来，另外两人也上前，三人一起向美弥行了礼，为首的男人说道：“我们乃星边山境柚希家家臣，特来接表小姐回城。”  
“？！”

来接美弥的三人分别的红悠智露，如月莲和天寿光希，在三人叽叽喳喳的解释后美弥明白了当前的状况，看不出来月城竟然瞒着自己悄悄的在布置着这些事情，现在这孩子一定在父亲面前紧张到不行。想起那个画面美弥不禁笑出来，而心里又充满了感动，这样细密又贴心的爱人在身边，吾复何求。  
接下来就是按照柚希家部署的那样，各种道具到位，关系亦早已打点过，美弥只要秘密出城，一切便水到渠成，而这时从藤原本家传来消息，出城前先带美弥去藤原家，于是美弥一下马车，看见了在后门等待了不知多久的月城。

在美弥出城前先带回本家看看，是藤原将军要求的，而月城本就舍不得美弥临行前竟然不能见一面，于是痛快答应，还自己亲自到后门等起人来了，看得藤原将军心里感叹女大不中留，又一转念想不对啊我这算是个儿子，平白多个女儿也挺好，本来还存着一点考虑也消了下去，觉得只要那个美弥本性不坏，就成全了她们。

美弥并不知道自己被带到了藤原本家，然而下车一看见月城便猜到了自己在哪，立刻联想到自己大概等会要见家长了，当下就想回到马车上算了，被月城看出来一把拉住抱在怀里，美弥听到了对方比自己还激烈的心跳，顿时安静下来。

“我们……很快就可以真的在一起了……”月城将美弥埋在自己怀里的头抬起，眼睛湿润的看着对方，“琉璃……”  
这声琉璃声音颤抖，似在强忍着情绪，美弥听得眼睛有点睁不开，低头再次靠上月城胸前，闷声点头，两人这样抱着平复了一下心绪，一起进入了本家。

厅堂里，藤原夫妇和柚希夫妇已经在等待这对年轻人，月城拉着美弥的手，感到对方手上都是汗，却很冰凉，于是悄悄侧目看向她的脸，美弥摆出了完美又从容的笑，目视前方，眼睛闪闪发亮。月城收回视线，知道这个人即使心里紧张，脸上也一点看不出来，于是用力的握了握美弥的手，便拉着人进了厅堂。

完美的行礼，无法挑剔的问候，精致的容貌，落落大方的态度，藤原将军用眼神询问阿玉夫人，看见夫人满意的不停点头，再看向柚希夫妇，宁宁夫人已经直接坐到人家身边开始问这问那了，那样子亲近的哪像第一次见面……都说女人最能看懂女人，既然两位夫人没意见，自己就算有意见也没用吧……和柚希交换了一个眼神，大家确定这事就这样定下了，于是打断了愉快的谈话，美弥穿上连帽披风离开本家，前往山境，三个月后迎来了月城的提亲，又是三个月，进入将军府。

海乃正在整理少将军房间的被褥，从她一进房间，就闻到了那股特别的气味……自从少夫人嫁入将军府，少将军的房间里就总是有这股味道，这味道该怎么形容……有少将军的那股清爽的茶香一般的味道，有一些少夫人略微霸道的玫瑰香，更多的是一种黏腻感充斥其中，把两种香味混合在一起后的暧昧的味道。 这个味道让她有点讨厌，仿佛干净的房间被弄脏了一样。少夫人过门已经小半年了，作为少数知道内情的人，海乃知道这位琉璃夫人不过是花魁美弥换了个身份，她始终觉得夫人配不上自家少爷，然而即便如此，海乃也不得不承认少夫人的确是天人之姿。如果少夫人只有美貌，也许海乃还可以安慰自己少主人不过是贪图一时的美色，无奈这两个月相处下来，少夫人无论是才学还是人品，都不输于任何一个名门闺秀，更可贵的是完全没有小姐架子，对下人们都和颜悦色，处理些琐碎纠纷总能兼顾公平与人情，家里的产业也在琉璃夫人的管理下有声有色，这个月开始阿玉夫人直接放手了大半业务给琉璃夫人经营，笑称说自己终于可以享受退休生活。  
而在这之前，海乃一直以为少爷是不会成婚的，因为少爷是女儿身，这个秘密是属于她独有的甜蜜。是的，海乃身为月城的贴身侍女，一直对月城抱有爱恋的情绪，她也一直认为月城对自己是有感情的，在无数个情感脆弱的时候，无人可排解情绪的时候，甚至第一次月事到来时，月城都是对自己倾诉，自己是唯一见过少将军脆弱的样子的人，自己是仆人中唯一知道少将军秘密的人，是的，少将军的一切她都知道，她还曾经听到过藤原将军和阿玉夫人商量，若是有一天需要掩人耳目给月城娶亲，不如就将海乃收了。自己听到这样的话，心中甚是窃喜，从那时起便总是期盼少将军能和自己提这个事，然而这天终究没有到来，等来的是少将军半年不归家，然后少夫人进门……到底哪里出了问题呢？海乃想不明白，从来少将军身边就只有自己，而自己也就只有少将军而已。现在，现在到底是什么情况呢？

海乃整理完床褥，便将散落在房间角落的衣服拾起，真不像话，从外面穿回的衣服就这样扔在地上，这是之前的少将军绝对不会做的事情……这么说来，少将军出去集训了五日不曾回家，昨晚似乎是连夜赶回来，一进门问候了阿玉夫人便直接往房间跑……海乃只看见从房间门里伸出一双白嫩纤长的胳膊，有魔力一般将月城揽进了房间，房门重重的被关上，里面传来粗重的呼吸和衣服撕扯的声音，海乃拿着热毛巾呆在走廊里，鬼使神差的竟不想离去，跪在门口小心的捕捉着房里传出的呻吟声，不论哪个声音都令她陌生，她就这样听着两个声音交替的传出，手里毛巾越攥越紧，终于忍不住暗暗哭了起来，一点一点的抽泣丝毫影响不到里面久别重逢的爱人，自己显得如此多余又微不足道……房间内的响声持续到后半夜终于消停，海乃扶着墙壁小心的站起，一步步挪回自己的房间，一夜无眠……  
现在想起昨夜的种种，看到眼前少将军房间内这乱糟糟的样子，海乃脸烧得厉害，捡起地上少将军的衣服，看到撕裂的痕迹，便用手轻轻抚摸上去，然后闻到了衣服上属于少将军的味道，在这充满了黏腻气味的房间里，这份独属于月城的味道对海乃来说像新鲜的空气一样充满了清新和芳香，让海乃忍不住将脸埋进了衣服里，深深的吸着……这就是少将军自己的味道，有一股淡淡的茶香味，虽然明显是出了汗，也仍然透着清爽的气息。鼻尖的味道刺激着海乃，让她觉得腿开始发软，忍不住跪倒在地上，怀里还抱着那件衣服，恨不得将衣服揉进自己身体里，让自己也沾染上这个味道……海乃又哭了，跪在少主人的房间地上，抱着一件旧衣，狼狈不堪……  
“我到底……应该怎么办……”海乃问自己，也许别人看来就是一段无疾而终的感情而已，现在却心痛的要裂开了，每一次看见少主人和少夫人在一起的画面，心里都在滴血。眼中见到的是一对璧人，如画卷般美丽而般配，自知根本没有插足的余地，脑子却忍不住冒出各种邪恶的念头，心中的不甘越积越高，现在已经不知道该如何隐藏才能让自己看起来正常，少将军还是那般温柔而安定的笑容，眼睛却只有对上少夫人才会有别样的神采，嫉妒在一天天蚕食自己的理智，这样的状况令她害怕，如果有一天，自己真的做出什么事伤害了少主，该如何是好……

美弥清早沐浴结束，送月城离开家门回到房间里，就看到海乃蜷缩着跪在地上，全身都在颤抖……美弥轻轻走到海乃身边蹲下，抚上她的背问道：“你不舒服吗？”  
海乃犹如被电击一般弹起，迅速回身向美弥行了礼说道：“夫……夫人……失礼了，我……我葵水来了，确实不舒服……”说完这句，却才注意到自己手里还抓着少将军的衣服，脸上又是一阵发烫，只能低下头不敢出声。  
“不舒服就去休息，不要勉强。”美弥说道，眼睛看向海乃手中的衣服，停顿了一下，伸手拿起衣服的另一角，说：“这衣服……昨晚被我扯坏了，”轻轻笑了一声，“我先把它缝补一下，再让人去洗。”说完想将衣服从海乃手中扯出来，海乃这一时不知怎么的，竟然不愿放手，用力将衣服往自己身后一带，然后说：“不劳烦夫人亲自缝补，这些活儿都是下人们做的，让我来就可以了。”美弥听了也不坚持，回了一声：“那……有劳。”海乃听见松了口气，抓起衣服匆匆起身告退，出门后转身关门时，看到少夫人站在房里看着自己，如琥珀一般的眼中有着看透一切的了然。海乃被这眼神看得心中一怔，有种赤身裸体被看光的羞耻感，急急忙忙关上门阻隔了那个视线。


End file.
